Frozen Yogurt
by waterfall tears
Summary: Instead of ice cream, I decided to use frozen yogurt. Don’t ask. After relentless begging from Shuichi, Yuki takes him to the cherry blossom festival I made this up and agrees to get him anything he wants. Who knew frozen yogurt could be so suggestive?


Frozen Yogurt

(A/N: I've finally gotten around to writing a ShuxYuki fic. I've been too lazy. Anyways, I was planning on writing this later, but I couldn't resist. This was inspired by a Harry Potter fic with RonxHarry. It cracked me up.)

Sum: Instead of ice cream, I decided to use frozen yogurt. Don't ask. After relentless begging from Shuichi, Yuki takes him to the cherry blossom festival (I made this up) and agrees to get him anything he wants. Who knew frozen yogurt could be so suggestive?

If the cherry blossom festival exists in Japan, yay! I just guessed. It's supposed to be more like an amusement park in this fic, though. Sorry.

Yuki sat quietly typing at his laptop, completely at ease. Shuichi was fast asleep, thanks to the bottle of sleeping pills he practically forced down his throat and all the wine Yuki had given him. Shuichi would have the hangover from hell when he woke up, but Yuki didn't care. He could finally get some peace and quiet for once. The deadline for his new romance novel was in less than three days, and he couldn't have bouncy and annoying Shuichi hanging over him like the plague and asking him if he could go to the festival. Yuki detested people, so to go to a festival would be a death sentence for him. So he'd decided to trick his boyfriend into 3 bottles of wine and a bottle of sleeping pills. It was the non-narcotic kind, so he wouldn't get addicted, or die. He fed the whole thing to him in intervals of 2 hours.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. _Tick tick tick. Tick tick tick._ He glared at the clock, pissed off after only 20 minutes of writing. It was all too cheesy for him. Real love wasn't like this, and it disgusted him that women (and some men in secret) ate them up like candy. Most of them were married or young girls, so he guessed they wanted to escape from reality or some other nonsense. He wasn't admitting to anything, but if he did love Shuichi, it surely wouldn't be so easy as it was in the crap he wrote about and got paid for. Especially since they were both male. It didn't matter that they were both famous, or widely loved by females. The press, media and the public were all the same. They loved you if you were different to an extent.

He heard water running and he almost instinctively reached for his letter opener and considered for about 30 seconds murdering Shuichi before he came to his senses and, sighing, dropped it onto his desk. He saved his work and pushed out of his chair, striding to the bathroom. Steam already clouded the room, and as he stepped in, for some reason his heart slammed into his throat. He couldn't breathe. What was his problem? He'd seen Shuichi naked before.

_Yeah, but I've never seen him in the shower. My eyes are always closed because I'm irritated and yelling at him to get out,_ he thought. He gulped as he gazed lustfully at the lithe form in the shower, soapy suds trailing down his body, hands going up and down on the baby soft skin. He quickly gained control of himself, and his visage turned cold and indifferent again. He barked, "Shuichi, why the hell are you up?"

Shuichi jumped, staring at Yuki. "I-I woke up. I'm sorry!"

Yuki growled, raking his hands through his golden hair. He had to keep the ruse up in order to keep himself from lunging at his partner and molesting him. Suddenly, his voice took on a tender tone. _What the hell?_

"How does your head feel?" he asked, eyes yielding a little.

Shuichi looked surprised that Yuki would even ask. "I-It's a little better, but I threw up the pills. Apparently they never really got digested."

Yuki felt a slight twinge of guilt, but the moment passed. "You shouldn't have taken so many, baka! Finish your shower quickly, go back to bed, and shut the hell up! I'm working!"

Shuichi lowered his head, and muttered a defeated, "Sorry."

He turned on his heel and strode off with an arrogant air. He flopped down onto his chair, brushing blond strands out of his hard blue eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why was I just nice to him? He's just an annoying brat. I just keep him around for my own amusement._

Not three minutes later, a towel-clad Shuichi bounced into the living room, dripping wet and leaving puddles on the oak wood floor. Yuki had a mad dog look on his face, and he wanted to throttle the pink-haired brat, but when he swiveled in his chair and saw him only in a towel, dripping wet, the words he had ready on his tongue were choked back.

"Yuki-chan! Can we please please please please please please _please_ got to the festival today? It'll be so much fun!"

The blonde novelist glared, crossing his legs and arms. "No. I don't do crowds."

Shuichi started wriggling, which he often did, but it was different because he was wet and in a towel. "Aww, come on, Yuki! Stop being such a stick in the mud! Live a little! There'll be strawberry pocky!"

"There's pocky in the fridge, unless you ate it already, and I can always get more from the market."

His grape purple eyes filled with tears, and he didn't go chibi and cling to his head, for once. Yuki was floored. He noticed how his eyes were a deep, rich purple color, and how the tears made them sparkle and glitter. He shook his head, getting aggravated. Shuichi wouldn't let the matter go, and that meant that every day, all day, he would pester him until he relented or kicked him out, but then he'd either get himself beat up by people trying to ruin their reputations, or go to his sister's house and whine to her until she tried to convince Yuki to say he loved the brat or leave him. He'd prefer to kick the annoying singer out of his house and out of his life for good, but he knew Shuichi would go into a depression fit again and not be able to write any songs, and would still be a target of sleazy photographers.

He'd denied it to Shuichi, but when he found out that the scum bags had beat him up and took compromising pictures, he'd hunted them down and kicked their asses. He supposed he did feel some affection for the brat, though he'd kill himself before he admitted it, to anyone.

During all this speculation, Shuichi was in the middle of his sentence, "…and that's why you should come. Just do this once and I promise I'll never bug you again!"

Yuki knew he was walking right into a trap. Shuichi couldn't keep a promise to not ask for anything to save his life. He groaned, annoyed beyond all reason and ready to smack Shuichi upside his head, but then he looked into those hopeful, puppy-like eyes and groaned again. For Kami's sake, he was giving in. He _never_ caved.

Shuichi squealed, knowing he'd gotten his way for a change. "We'll go in an hour!" he announced, zooming out of the living room to get dressed.

Yuki dared not dwell on what crazy getup Shuichi would wear out in public. He had an hour left before all hell broke loose.

The author stretched and yawned. He'd accomplished a lot in an hour. He vaguely wondered why Shuichi hadn't come out of his room yet and boisterously announced their departure. There were no random bugle horns, no shouting, yelling or other annoying events. It was quiet. He glanced at his watch and realized it was 5 minutes until they left. He shrugged and decided to get something to drink before they left.

After gulping down half a glass of orange juice, he changed into casual jeans and a long sleeved black shirt and lit up a cigarette. As soon as he stepped into the living room, he narrowly escaped being tackled by the hyper pink-haired boy. "Let's go!"

Yuki nearly choked on his cigarette. He'd always seen him in the outfit onstage, but it never really affected him, until now. The tight black belly shirt, orange sweater with the sleeves rolled up, black finger-less gloves, and tight black shorts. Yuki swallowed before he asked, "Why do you need the sweater? It's 90 degrees outside."

"Just in case it gets colder later."

Yuki was unintentionally trying to get a free show off his boyfriend, and using his anger to accomplish it. "Stop being a baka! We're not staying long enough for it to get cold! Now ditch the sweater and let's go!"

Shuichi squinted in confusion, but sighed and pulled off the sweater. "Okay?"

Yuki nodded, and they went to his car and he sped off. At the festival, there were a minimum amount of people. It wasn't crowded, per say, and it wasn't empty; probably due to the heat. People didn't want to be out on such a hot day. Shuichi smiled at his boyfriend, clinging to his wrist, eyes sparkling. "Can we get some frozen yogurt first?"

"Do they even have frozen yogurt in Japan? Don't you want pocky or something?" Yuki asked in irritation. He was avoiding Shuichi's gaze.

"Of course they do, baka! And no, I had some pocky before we left. Sorry, there was only one box left, and I was kinda hungry…" he trailed off, blushing.

Yuki sighed. Somehow he figured he wouldn't be able to refuse Shuichi anything today. He nodded in consent, and Shuichi gripped his wrist and dragged him to the frozen yogurt stand. "One frozen yogurt, please!"

The guy handed him a cone filled with vanilla yogurt. "Arigatou!" he exclaimed, handing the guy money.

They sat down on a bench, letting Shuichi finish his snack before they went on any rides. Yuki hoped he could take him on the fast rides so he'd get sick and have to go home.

Yuki heard slurping and his eyebrow twitched. His boyfriend was so childish. He turned, pissed off, until he saw long pink flesh licking vanilla yogurt from the cone enthusiastically. He became entranced and forgot what he was going to say. Shuichi noticed him staring and stopped licking, which caused a small portion of the frozen treat to fall into his lap. He squeaked, quickly swiping the bit of yogurt off his shorts and sucked it slowly into his mouth, savoring the sweet flavor.

Yuki just stared and stared, breathing labored. He was having a war within his brain. Lusty Yuki and Angry Yuki. So far, the lusty side was winning out as Shuichi continued slurping up his treat, blissfully unaware of how hot it sounded to the sex-fogged brain of his lover. His treat was quickly melting, and it ran thickly down the corners of his mouth. It looked so suggestive he was starting to get hard. It didn't help that Shuichi had this completely rapturous look on his face with half-lidded eyes, as if in the throes of passion.

Yuki hastily scanned the area, and made sure there were only a few people, and they were looking in the opposite direction. He turned to Shuichi again, only to see that the yogurt had completely melted, and he was pouring the thick creamy substance down his throat slowly, swallowing occasionally. When he was done, he licked up the remaining yogurt from the corners of his mouth and his chin. There was one big splotch of the stuff on his shirt, so he quickly pulled it off and leisurely licked it off with his long tongue. Yuki never knew that his tongue was that long. He was glad his long shirt was discretely hiding his erection from Shuichi, and anyone else that happened by.

"Shuichi," he ground out, shocked by the huskiness of his voice.

Shuichi looked at him as he pulled his shirt back on. "What?"

"Let's go home," he breathed, barely able to restrain himself.

"Home? Why? Are you sick?" he asked, concern in his voice. Little did Yuki know Shuichi knew exactly why he wanted to go home. He'd planned to make a show of eating his frozen yogurt to get him hot and bothered. It'd been 3 months since they'd last had sex, and Yuki had ignored him. So he'd come up with the plan of going to the festival to work up his appetite for him. He hadn't expected Yuki to cave so quickly, but he wasn't complaining.

"No, but I just want to go home. It's too hot here."

"Are you sure?" Shuichi asked, getting up and stretching, making sure he stretched big enough for his shorts to slide down and reveal a little of the thong he was wearing. From the look in Yuki's eyes, he'd noticed and was practically panting like a dog in heat.

He nodded, barely able to speak. "Eh, if that's what you want. We can come back tomorrow."

When they got home, as soon as Shuichi walked through the door, he was tackled down and the door was slammed shut. "Y-Yuki?" he exclaimed, shocked.

"You…you just had to eat your yogurt like that, didn't you? Why did you have to tempt me?" he growled, groin pressing against Shuichi's backside.

"I…what are you talking about? Was the way I eating turning you on?" Shuichi asked, still all innocence.

"_Goddamnit_, yes! And damn you for not knowing!" The singer tried to hold back his giggles, but was quickly losing. Snorts escaped from his lips, and Yuki got up, looking suspiciously at his trembling form.

Shuichi stood up, covering his mouth. "I'm sorry, Yuki-chan, but you haven't paid attention to me for over 3 months, and I was so horny I was getting ready to give in to your brother's advances."

All hell was about to break loose. Yuki's nostrils flared, and his eyes blazed. Shuichi suddenly looked innocent, wrapping his arms around himself, sending Yuki an impish gaze. "But Yuki, I only wanted to be with you."

His lip quivered pathetically, and Yuki groaned, giving in to his desire and Shuichi's pathetic whining. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi, pulling him into a fierce hug, kissing him on the neck. "Baka. I may be cold sometimes, but you'll never have to beg for sex from me, or trick me into it."

Shuichi looked up at him. "Who are you and what did you do with my Yuki?"

Shuichi cried out when Yuki harshly nipped his ear. "Shut up. I'm serious."

He wrapped his arms around his blonde lover's neck, licking and sucking at his lips. Yuki struggled to clear his brain long enough to say, "Let's say I apologize. What do I get out of it?"

Shuichi grinned mischievously, a seductive glint in his eyes. "You'll miss the deadline," he purred in his ear.

Despite Yuki's annoyance to that fact, the prospect of 2 ½ uninterrupted days of making love sounded really good to him at the moment. He'd pay Shuichi back for it, and this would give him something to write about. Hell, if he could stretch the truth a little, he could even say this day inspired him.

………………3 days later…………………..

"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE, YUKI!!!"

Yuki groaned mentally, realizing he was in trouble. His publisher had just read his manuscript, which was a day late. Maybe he shouldn't have wrote the sex scene so vividly. Maybe straight people didn't think about stuff like that. And maybe he just didn't give a damn.

_To hell with it_, he thought. He slung his jacket over his shoulder, lit a cigarette and strode out of his office. It was time for some retribution.

(A/N: Hey, I didn't promise you gold. I suppose this was a crackfic, since I just wrote whatever the heck popped into my head. I wanted to do a lemon, but my oneshots will rarely do that unless that's the main purpose of them. Hope you liked it! R&R plz!)


End file.
